Selamat Tinggal, Tengah Malam
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Karena sesungguhnya hanya di tengah malamlah bulan yang bundar sempurna terlihat paling cantik dan aku rela mati melihatnya.


**Selamat pagi buta.**

**Apa-apaan saya ini, menyeruak dari dalam kegelapan untuk berdelusi liar seperti ini di saat naskah-naskah koreksi bertumpuk indah dibalik layar laptop?**

**Karya ini baru saya tulis sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu. Tanpa memikirkan apapun. Tanpa merencanakan apapun.**

**Silakan salahkan lagu ini, youtu -dot- be/wktUBVcJtOo**

**Heart breaking love song is heart breaking. Thank you. Bye.**

* * *

**Selamat Tinggal, Tengah Malam**

**Written by 生川明かり**

**- disclaimer -**

**Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM -dot- com**

**- warning -**

**DELUSI**

**AU**

**DELUSI**

**DELUSI**

**GAGAL PAHAM  
**

**DELUSI**

* * *

_Akagi-san adalah orang yang begitu kuhormati._

_Kebaikan hatinya, senyumnya, tawanya..._

_...Semua orang pasti pernah memilikinya._

"SERAHKAN semuanya padaku."

Kulihat Akagi-san tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbalik dan kembali duduk di depanku.

"Masalah klub?" tanyaku.

"Katakanlah begitu," jawabnya diiringi desah panjang.

Tanpa melanjutkan perbincangan Akagi-san merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sepotong roti yang sudah terlanjur penyek setelah berjejal mesra yang lama dengan barisan buku dan barang-barang lainnya. Tangan-tangan langsingnya dengan cepat merobek bungkusan plastiknya dan tanpa perlu menunggu ataupun memperlambat gerakan semacam iklan makanan di televisi ia melahap roti yang entah apa rasanya itu.

"Akagi-san."

Akagi-san menoleh.

"Makanlah."

Aku mendorong kotak bekalku ke hadapannya namun kurasa ia tidak begitu berkenan dengan tawaranku.

"Ah, maaf, mungkin tidak sesuai seleramu," ucapku seraya menarik kembali kotak makan yang belum tersentuh isinya sama sekali itu.

Seolah mengejutkanku, kedua tangan langsing itu merengkuh milikku. Mata kami bertemu dan pergerakan iris sitrin serta senyum lembutnya menjadi satu-satunya yang berbicara.

Seolah menyihirku, aku spontan melepas peganganku pada kotak bekalku dan hanya menontoninya melahap seluruh isi kotak tersebut dengan lahap.

_Aku tidak pernah membenci sifat rakusnya._

_Akagi-san yang makan dengan lahap sama sekali bukan pemandangan yang tidak sedap._

_...Semua orang pun pasti memakluminya._

"KAGA juga, teruslah bekerja dengan keras."

Dapat kurasakan tangan langsing itu membelai lembut kepalaku dengan penuh kasih; sebuah gerakan sihir penyemangat yang selalu kunanti. Hanya dengan itu saja seluruh laraku luntur sedang asaku mengeras. Hanya dengan itu saja sudah lebih cukup bagiku untuk percaya bahwa kasihnya terbagi untukku.

"Jangan terlalu larut. Jangan lupa makan malammu, Akagi-san."

Kembali senyum itu terkembang. Akagi-san terlalu sering tersenyum. Terkadang aku lupa diri manalah yang senyum asa, manalah yang lara. Pun begitu, Akagi-san akan tetap tersenyum dengan seribu satu kedoknya.

"Selamat bekerja." "Selamat berlatih."

Baik Akagi-san maupun diriku, kami sama-sama terkejut dengan pengucapan salam yang bersamaan barusan dan hanya cekikikan. Setelahnya kami berpisah arah melangkah dan hanya sayup-sayup cahaya matahari tenggelam yang menjadi saksi bisu curi-curi pandangku terhadap punggung itu.

_Akagi-san sangatlah gigih._

_Segala rintangan ia lewati dengan senyum dan tanpa keluh._

_...Semua orang pun tahu seberapa heroiknya dia._

"ADA seseorang yang menunggumu. Dia bilang dia temanmu."

Menanggapi kabar tersebut aku segera meninggalkan ruang ganti menuju belakang gedung restoran cepat saji tempatku bekerja sambilan. Di sanalah ia, Akagi-san, berdiri menyandar sambil asyik bermain dengan ponselnya. Tanpa berkata-kata aku segera menghampirinya dan ikut menyandar pada dinding yang sama.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika malam ini aku menginap di tempatmu, 'kan?" tanyanya masih sambil asyik menatap layar ponselnya.

"Tentu tidak," jawabku tanpa berpikir panjang lebar.

Jelas telah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tuhan pun pasti tahu. Namun demikian Ia membungkamku dari segala birahi keingintahuanku jadi aku hanya meraih sebelah lengannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Akagi-san menatapku terkejut, namun ia cengengesan saja. Sinting jika aku berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ia benar-benar tak apa.

_Seumpamanya pengantin di atas pelaminan, Akagi-san selalu berkata bahwa ia bahagia dengan kisah cinta kejunya._

_Pulang bersama, pergi berkencan, tenggelam dalam cinta monyet..._

_...Semua orang pasti menyimpan pistol berpelurukan cemburu._

_TIK... tik... tik..._ Detik jam meja dan detikan kalbu kian mengisi relung kamarku yang telah menutup diri dari cahaya. Di sampingku adalah sosok Akagi-san yang telah lelap lebih dulu meninggalkanku ke alam mimpi. Sebentar lagi tengah malam. Dengan lancang tanganku meluncur di atas kulit pipinya yang licin dan dingin. Tidak ada botol minuman keras maupun kondom di sini. Perkara satu: Kami belum legal meminum minuman keras; dan perkara dua: Kami tidak memiliki batang untuk dipakaikan kondom. Kalaupun ada— ah, tentu saja tak akan pernah ada.

_Tik... tik... krek..._ Jarum jam bergerak menuju hari baru, sedang aku masih setengah berbaring dan dengan sangat tidak terhormat menikmati indah dunia dengan hampir segala panca indera yang ada. Memandangi setiap lekuk indah tubuh Akagi-san, mendengar desah napas tidur Akagi-san, mengendus harum tubuh khas Akagi-san, serta merasakan setiap inci kulit pipi Akagi-san. Sayang sekali tak bisa kurasakan bibir dan segala ruang di dalamnya lantaran itu semua bukanlah milikku.

Dipikir-pikir, ini bukanlah kali pertamaku tidur bersama Akagi-san. Seingatku Akagi-san tidak pernah tidur lebih dulu. Pun ia sedang berpura-pura tertidur aku tak lagi peduli. Tengah malam telah terlanjur datang dan aku belum ingin melepasnya pergi dibawa embun pagi. Entah ada berapa banyak kedok yang dimilikinya hingga bisa mengelabui manusia mana pun dengan segala triknya, aku pun ragu apakah eksistensinya nyata atau sekedar delusi indah saja. Perlahan aku berbaring dan mempertemukan dahi-dahi kami seraya memejam mata dan menggenggam telapak tangan Akagi-san yang sangat kucintai. Sambil melangkah barang satu dua langkah menuju alam mimpi aku menangis. Tak sinkron antara doa, tangis, serta cinta yang kian meluap mendesak setiap rongga yang tersedia dalam diri.

_Aku sangat mencintai Akagi-san._

_Tak peduli pada hukum apapun, perasaanku akan tetap begitu._

_...Hanya saja tak seorang pun menahu, bahkan Tuhan sekalipun._

RINTIK deras hujan mengguyur tanah yang kering, menemani kidung duka yang tengah mengalun di tanah tempatku berpijak. Lalu-lalang orang-orang hingga kemudian hanya tinggal aku sendiri. Beberapa sentimeter di depanku adalah kuburan baru dengan bau tanah menyengat dan nisan kayu yang masih segar. Di dalam genggamanku tak lain adalah sepucuk surat kecil yang kutemukan di antara selipan buku siswaku.

_Aku tahu. Maaf. Kau layak mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Terima kasih. – Akagi_

Rumpang. Bahkan sebelum mati saja kedoknya masih angkuh menyelimuti seluruh hitam di dalamnya.

_Aku tahu (bagaimana perasaanmu padaku). Maaf (aku tidaklah sebersih yang kaupikirkan). (Aku juga mencintaimu). Terima kasih. – Akagi_

Tanganku meraih ponselnya di kantong pakaianku dan membuka pesan yang terakhir dikirim olehnya.

_Tidak perlu bertanggung jawab. Pergilah. Kau pantas untuk melarikan diri._

Aku bisa merasakan mataku penuh dengan butiran yang bukanlah hujan. Kemudian tanganku yang lain merogoh kantong di sisi yang lain dan mengambil secarik surat lainnya.

_Dengan ini dinyatakan positif hamil._

Kemudian butiran-butiran itu membesar dan memenuhi seluruh permukaan mataku, lalu pecah dan membanjiri wajahku.

_Andai kata tengah malam tak pernah beranjak._

_Andai kata Akagi-san terjaga pada saat tengah malam menjelang._

_Aku ingin ia melihat air mataku._

_Karena sesungguhnya bulan begitu indahnya, dan aku rela mati karenanya._

**+ fin+**

* * *

**Percayalah, saya sendiri cuma bisa melongo tolol waktu dengar lagunya untuk pertama kali. Lirik pertama langsung bir dan kondom dengan nada galau itu memang ngga aci.**


End file.
